mianhae saengi 2
by Ryeofa YeWook
Summary: "Mianhae Saengi" part 2      "kami terlahir dari rahim yang sama. Dibesarkan di keluarga yang sama. Berbagi kasih sayang dari orang yang sama. Jadi, salahkah jika perasaan itu hadir diantara kami berdua?"    :::::YeWookLoveStor


"**Mianhae Saengi" part 2**

Oleh Dianti CaikersForever AGac

"kami terlahir dari rahim yang sama. Dibesarkan di keluarga yang sama. Berbagi kasih sayang dari orang yang sama. Jadi, salahkah jika perasaan itu hadir diantara kami berdua?"

:::::YeWookLoveStory:::::

"Mianhae Saengi"

Pairing :: YeWook / KyuWook

Cast(s) :: Other member Super Junior

Genre :: Romance, family, angst

Author :: Kim Ryea a.k.a Dianti Putri

Disclaimer :: semuannya milik yang diatas

Bukan milik author J

:::::YeWookLoveStory:::::

"kyyuunniee…" panggil wookie dengan nyaringnya di perpustakaan sehingga membuat semua orang yang ada diperpustakaan itu merasa terganggu.

"apa tidak bisa, kau mengecilkan suara mu itu kim ryeowook?" cibir cho kyuhyun atau yang biasa dipanggil kyunnie oleh wookie

"mian kyunnie.." kata wookie sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Pertanda bahwa ia sangat menyesal

"aish.. yasudahlah.. ada apa kau memanggilku hah..?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan malasnya

"kyunnie marah pada wookie ya? mian kyunnie. Wookie tidak bermaksud mengganggu kyunnie" setelah mengatakan itu, wookie langsung keluar dari perpustakaan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kyuhyun

"kau selalu saja menyusahkanku wookie" kata kyuhyun sambil menyusul wookie keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Walaupun kesal, ada sedikit rasa senang di hatinya. Karena hanya kepadanya lah wookie sering ngambek.

"kapan kau akan kembali lagi ke new york sungie?" Tanya heechul pada anaknya, yesung.

"bulan depan eomma! Waeyo?" jawab dan Tanya yesung seraya tersenyum kearah eommanya

"apa tidak terlalu lama kau berada di seoul chagi?" Tanya hangeng

"ani appa. Bukannya itu bagus! Karena aku bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan appa dan eomma juga baby wookie?" kata yesung dengan rasa senangnya

"huft.. bisa kah, kau tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel baby wookie lagi sungie?" Tanya hangeng dengan penuh harap kalau yesung bisa. Karena dia merasa, panggilan itu harus dihilangkan

"kenapa harus dihilangkan hannie? Bukankah itu panggilang yang cocok untuk nae baby wookie yang imut itu?" Tanya heechul tidak setuju

"mereka kan sudah besar heenim" jawab hangeng dengan cepat

"tapi appa, aku menyukai panggilan itu" kata yesung yang diikuti dengan senyuman dari heechul

"aish.. selalu saja itu alasanmu sungie" kesal hangeng ketika mendengar alasan dari yesung

"habis, mau bagaimana lagi appa? Hanya itu satu-satunya alasan yang kumiliki. Lagi pula, eomma setuju kalau aku tetap memanggilnya baby wookie" jawab yesung dengan jujur tanpa ada sedikit pun kebohongan disana

"hmm.. baiklah, appa tidak akan membahasnya lagi. yang penting, kau dan wookie senang" kata hangeng pada akhirnya yang membuat yesung maupun heechul tersenyum bahagia

"wookie, kau marah padaku?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan polosnya ketika menemukan wookie yang lagi duduk dibangku taman

"ani.. tapi kyunnie yang marah pada wookie" jawab wookie dengan polosnya yang sangat berlebihan untuk seorang namja

"aku tidak marah padamu wookie!" kata kyuhyun seraya tersenyum manis kearah wookie

"jinja? Kyunnie tidak marah pada wookie?" Tanya wookie dengan tatapan yang lagi-lagi sangat polos

"ne! sekarang, wookie jangan ngambek lagi ya!"

"ne kyunnie. Wookie gak ngambek lagi"

"nah sekarang, tadi wookie ada perlu apa padaku?"

"hmm.. kemarin pagi, sungie hyung pulang dari new york kyunnie" jawab wookie sambil tersenyum manis

"jinja? Bukankah, yesung hyung pulang tiga bulan lagi?" Tanya kyuhyun tidak percaya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa cemburu ketika wookie menyebut nama yesung. Padahal, yesung itu adalah hyung wookie bukan namjachingunya

"entahlah kyunnie. Wookie juga tidak tau" jawab wookie dengan tersenyum manis

"wookie, aku kekelas dulu ya! kau cepatlah kembali kekelasmu" kata kyuhyun sambil pergi meninggalkan wookie tanpa melihat lagi kearah wookie

"kyunnie kenapa?" Tanya wookie pada dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap kyuhyun ketika dia menyebut nama yesung hyungnya.

Disebuah kamar yang cukup luas, terdapan sepasang suami istri yang sedang berbicara dengan seriusnya.

"hannie, kenapa kau sangat ingin yesung tidak memanggil wookie dengan sebutan baby wookie lagi?" Tanya sang istri dengan nada yang penasaran

"ani" jawab sang suami dengan pendeknya

"jangan bohong hannie. Aku tau, ada yang kau sembunyikan dari aku kan" kata sang istri –heechul- dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut

"…"

"hannie, jawab aku"

"…"

"hannie…"

"aku hanya takut, mereka juga seperti kita heenim!"

"maksud mu hannie?

"aku tidak mau, mereka terjatuh dalam dosa yang sama seperti kita" tanpa terasa, seorang kim hangeng #mian, marganya hangeng oppa aku ganti# menangis ketika menjawab pertanyaan istirnya

"maksud mu, mereka juga merasakan perasaan yang kita rasakan dulu?" Tanya heechul tidak percaya

"aku tidak tau heenim. Aku hanya takut" jelas hangeng sambil menangis dan menarik heechul kedalam pelukannya

"hannie, kalau memang itu terjadi pada mereka, kita bisa apa? Melarang mereka? Itu sama saja menyakiti mereka berdua" kata heechul yang kini sudah menangis ketika mengingat peristiwa yang pernah terjadi antara dirinya dan hangeng

#mian pendek... masih mau dilanjutin atau gak nih..? Jangan lupan RCL ya.. gomawo..


End file.
